


Me Basta Masterlist

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Masterlist de recursos que inspiraron el fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987





	Me Basta Masterlist

**M E  B A S T A**

**M A S T E R  L I S T**

 

_**.:I m á g e n e s  y  b a n n e r s:.** _

 

> **Personajes originales:**

[Severina Sang Froid.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/23452/23452_900.jpg)

> **Lugares:**

[Kinmoku.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/22574/22574_900.jpg)

Magnus.

> **Vestidos:**

[Ami/Sailor Mercury.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/24178/24178_900.jpg)

[Makoto/Sailor Jupiter](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/22265/22265_900.jpg).

[Hotaru/Sailor Saturn.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/24902/24902_900.jpg)

[Haruka/Sailor Uranus. ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/23948/23948_900.jpg)y [Shingo.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/23748/23748_900.jpg)

[Usagi/](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/22278/22278_900.jpg) [Sailor Moon.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/24736/24736_900.jpg)

[Severina.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/24322/24322_900.jpg)

Kakyuu.

[De bodas](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/21590/21590_900.jpg) // [De gala.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/03/8f/d0/038fd0de9307e968aa24d5b2b1cf9243.jpg)

> **Fukus/Uniformes Nuevos:**

Yaten/Sailor Star Healer.

[Versión casual](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/20556/20556_900.jpg) // [Versión de combate.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/21226/21226_900.jpg)

[Chibi-Sailor Star Lights. ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/23152/23152_900.jpg)

Banners:

[Versión 1](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/raven_filatoff/5673697/25147/25147_900.png).


End file.
